Life or death
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: We never expected a zombie apocalypse to happen so fast...no one did...now we must find safety to survive...protect the ones we hold so dear...find supplies to help us stay alive more and kill those damn zombies who dare try to terrorize our people...and this fort...is all the safety we need to help us survive...and to help us...rebuild civilization...together...(syoc)
1. Dead men walking

***There hasn't been a single Rebuild(in case you're wondering, it's a zombie apocalypse simulation where you the leader help your people survive in a zombie apocalypse by finding food, supplies to help your people survive against zombie attacks. Something that the walking dead no man's land should've had and it would make sense too when you think about it. It's on your local mobile app store for cheap price by Northway games.) that I feel like this game deserve more attention. So without further ado, this is my fanfic story of Rebuild. I don't own the Rebuild or any references but my OCS. Rebuild is owned by Sarah Northway and Northway games.**

 **Warning: This story contains strong violence, gruesome deaths, possible dark humor, strong languages, lemons and nudity that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning. You have been warned.***

Chapter 1

 ** _The moon will shine for God_**

 ** _knows how long._**

 ** _As if it still matters. As if someone_**

 ** _is trying to recall a dream._**

 ** _Believe the brain is a cage of light_**

 ** _& rage. When it shuts off,_**

 ** _something else switches on._**

 ** _There's no better reason than now_**

 ** _to lock the doors, the windows._**

 ** _Turn off the sprinklers_**

 ** _& porch light. Save the books_**

 ** _for fire. In darkness,_**

 ** _we learn to read_**

 ** _what moves along the horizon,_**

 ** _across the periphery of a gun scope—_**

 ** _the flicker of shadows,_**

 ** _the rustling of trash in the body_**

 ** _of cities long emptied. Not a soul lives_**

 ** _in this house &_**

 ** _this house & this_**

 ** _house. Go on, stiffen_**

 ** _the heart, quicken_**

 ** _the blood. To live_**

 ** _in a world of flesh_**

 ** _& teeth, you must_**

 ** _learn to kill_**

 ** _what you love,_**

 ** _& love what can die._**

 ** _-Burlee Vang._**

(Dante's pov)

We never expected it to happen...I never expected it to happen...everyone I knew died...our homes destroyed...and now the dead linger around...looking for the living to feed their empty stomachs...my name is Dante Vera...24 year old high school graduate...who has his life changed upside down turning it to a living hell...how did it start...? I'll tell you...

March 21, 2015

It began like this...it was 10:30 PM in Seattle and I was reading my book I got from the library at my home when I suddenly got a call on my cellphone. I pick it up as my brother sigh with annoyance...

 _"Hey, bro. Sorry I might not be back home early than I expected. Traffic jam is crazy here and people are pissed off as hell cause of this. I'll try what I can in coming back home just sit tight and don't open the door to anyone but me."_

"Okay, Marco."

 _"Go get some sleep. It's late. I think you have a job interview tomorrow so don't stay up too late."_

"Oh right. Thanks for the reminder. Okay, bro. I'll get some sleep."

 _"Alright. Love ya, bro."_

"Love ya too." I smiled as I hung up my cellphone.

Taking my older brother's advice, I closed my book and went to bed...for a while...for maybe three or 4 hours...I was woken by loud sounds...

 ***SHREEEEEEE!* *CRASH!***

"Drunken idiots...this is what they get for drinking and driving." I growled.

Or so I thought...as I went to the bathroom to wash up, I stared right in the mirror in a rather annoyed manner while I look at my blue eyes...my long black hair flowing down my head though a bit messy from my sleep...I stared for a bit and went down the stairs to watch some TV...only to see the news reporter look like he lost all hope...

 _ **"Reports of the walking dead lingering in the United states have...caused panic to civilians in the cities...the government have been...unsuccessful to quarantine the situation as death have been reported...massive according to the authorities..."**_

He sighs deeply as I heard banging going on in news studio...sounded like something was hitting on the door trying to get in...

 ** _"The only advice that we the people of this studio can give is...run...find safety and-"_**

He didn't finished as a horde of zombie burst through the door killing everyone in sight...tearing them to pieces as blood curdling screams were heard...I quickly turned off the television not handling the sight of those gruesome deaths as I began to feel a sense of dread...I look out the window and sure enough...I saw the dead...lingering in the city looking for prey as people began running in fear only for some of them to be killed than they less expected.

I had to act fast...but first..I had to prepare...I took my backpack stocked up on some canned food, water bottles and some medicines and took a crowbar off the toolbox. I put on my shoes and my brown leather bomber jacket as I quietly walked out of my house(yes in case you're wondering I have my jeans on.) and stealthy got away from my home. So many things were in my mind...were my friends alive...? Is Marco safe? Then there's my parents...are they alive...or part of the undead...? I do not know but I find them...as I crouched down behind a car, I heard a loud slam in my house as loud growling and groaning was heard. Thank god I was out of there or I would be zombie food. I kept going away from my house as I hid somewhere in mall in the city. I was lucky to have some shelter in one of the stores that had open space, some rations to keep me going and some supplies to help me find off the dead. Of course I had to barricade the front door of the store so I don't have to encounter the undead coming at the door with planks of wood nailed to the door.

"Hope it holds..." I sighed.

Only problem is that those zombies can see me through the window...barricaded or not...thankfully...it hasn't happened...for maybe five days of me hiding out in the mall, I heard voices...

"Hey! There's somebody here!"

Just as I heard that, I look out the window as I saw two men in military outfits and a man in a suit looking at me through the window. I looked at them with fear as the man in the suit tries to calm me down.

"It's okay...we're not gonna hurt you. We're just here to take survivors like you to safety." He tells me.

This had me paranoid...were they some sort of group that does horrible things to survivors or were they the type of people who really want to help people survive?

"How am I sure I can trust you?" I asked him.

"If you stay there too long this place is going to be overrun by those zombies in matter of days. We can take you to a fort where our walls can protect you with plenty of food and water that can help you live more." The man in the suit sighs.

That was something I didn't expect. The mall was going to be overrun by zombies? Now I really wanted to get out and keep in mind this guy doesn't look like the sort to lie to people like this so I couldn't help but feel I like I should trust this guy...

"O-Okay...just let me remove the barricade..."

I quickly removed the boards off the door with my crowbar and went out of the store with my backpack once I removed the barricade. The man and the soldiers lead me out of the mall and sure enough...after a 45 maybe 50 minute walk...I see it...clear as day...a fort. Heavily guarded and the walls sturdy enough to fend off an entire horde...as the sturdy steel doors opened, we got in the fort as the man in the suit says...

"Welcome home, kid. Enjoy your stay." He smiled.

Home...yeah...it does feel like home...


	2. New home

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

This place looks amazing...it felt so...lively too...kids playing in a empty field...farmers tending crops...dogs and cats with their owners...and this place even has schools. It really felt like a safe haven...

"Come on. I'll take you to the guy in charge." The man in the suit tells me.

I followed him to a motel near a hospital as he knocks on the door three times to get someone's attention.

"Yeah?" I heard a man's voice.

"Got someone I want you to meet."

"...Coming."

As the door opens...I see...wait...I know this man...has a police uniform...short brown hair...brown eyes...tan skin...Major Thompson!

"Major Thompson?" I asked him.

They looked at me shocked that I knew the man's name right off the bat...Thompson went silent for a minute then says...

"Dante?"

I nod slowly as Thompson sighs with sorrow...

"John. I need some privacy with the kid." He tells the man with the suit.

"Alright, Roy." The man in the suit said as he left me be.

"Come in...we need to talk..."

I enter in the motel room as he closes the door behind me and went to sit down on a chair.

"Major...what happened? Shit went to hell so fast when I heard the news about the dead lingering around."

"...Yeah...I was going to go on break but couldn't cause of some car accident going on when all of a sudden...I saw zombies shambling near the highway...and heading to the city...I called back up but no one came. Your brother rushed in a couple of hours later when he saw me from his car...and was horrified when we saw a horde of those zombies heading towards us...we tried to get everyone away the best we could but the horde was too much...we had to make a run for it and head to your house but we saw a herd of those zombies storm in the house. Marco freaked out thinking that you were dead that it was his fault that he didn't save you. I convinced him that you were probably aware of it and that you were hiding somewhere in the city. Days later, we gathered up a couple of people who needed safety and a new home and built this fort. And here you are. Alive and still breathing." He said with a sigh.

"Is Marco still around?" I asked him.

"Yeah...he's sobering up in the bar when he was drowning away his sorrows. If he's still drunk, keep away cause I've had my dealings with aggressive drunks and saying one word can set him off." He tells me as I sighed with relief.

"Okay..."

"Before I send you to him...here..."

He tosses me a key and as I caught it...I looked at the brass key for a bit...reminds me of a house key...

"That key opens up a suburban house near the bar and the church. Look for a blue house with a black roof. That's your new home." Major Thompson tells me as he gets off his seat.

"Thank, Ma-"

"Please...call me Roy. Only the soldiers here call me Major Thompson." He chuckled.

Anyway...Roy leads me to the bar and as we got there...I see Marco sitting on a stool resting his head on a counter...

"Marco..." Roy calls him.

"Leave me alone..." I heard Marco groaned.

"Will you listen to me? ...I have someon who wants to see you."

Roy nudges his head to let me know that it's my cue...as I slowly walked to Marco...

"Hey, bro." I said to Marco.

He immediately raised his head off the the counter and looks at me with complete shock...he jolts off te stool and rushes towards me with one strong hug.

"Oh thank god you're alive...I thought you were killed..." He said softly.

"Can't...Breathe..." I gasped.

He let's go of me and had a big smile on his face as Roy chuckled.

"How did you managed to survive when I saw the zombies swarm in the house? I thought you died in there..."

"Well I woke up from the sound of a car crash near the house, when I watched the news about the zombies, I knew right off the bat that I should get my supplies and get the hell out of there. Thankfully I relied on stealth than just running cause if it's one thing I learned about zombies is their senses aren't too perfect when it came to sound. Loud sounds is what attracts and I was lucky that the zombies were focusing on other people who ran for their lives and the sounds of a car alarm. So I quietly but quickly got in the mall and made shelter in one of the stores that plenty of food and supplies for me to fend myself in case the zombies came."

"And did they come?" Marco asked with worry.

"Nope. No one. It was peace and quiet for a couple days. The only people I saw was that guy in the suit and a couple soldiers with him. He convinced me to come here when he warned me about zombie possibly overrunning the mall."

Roy looked at me shock while Marco just looks at me disbelief that I was in the mall unscathed for five days. Yeah...I call that luck...or it could be god watching over me...

"Kid...you got balls to be staying there for days cause zombies tend to go to linger around the malls alot of times possibly looking for victims and believe me...it's horrifying to see a shit ton of zombies in malls. If you lingered there too longer, you would be fucked. Hell, we had to bring an army of soldiers to clear it out before we would claim the mall as part of our territory." Roy said with disbelief.

"God I don't need to remember that..." Marco groaned.

"Anyway...you should get some rest, Dante. Tomorrow is a big day for you."

"Which means you need to work. Roy rewards the hardest workers luxury for their hard work." Marco adds.

"Yup. But I'm not going to let you do anything until you are trained. Can't have unskilled survivors on dangerous tasks and get themselves harmed or worse. Which is why we prepared a school to train survivors on the necessary skills they need." Roy says as we walked out the bar.

He wasn't kidding when he said this fort has a school...a school that is about the size of a high school building...if the school had a sniper nest on top of the school.

"You're not planning on giving homework there?" I joked.

"Very funny, smart ass. That stuff is for the kids here to help them forget the horrors outside of the fort." Roy smirked.

"You're gonna like it when you get in there. Has all the necessary courses you need to surviving. Combat, scavenging, engineering, leadership and building." Marco tells me with a smile.

"Leadership?" I asked Roy.

"You remember that man with the suit? He's a leader and no...it's not like that I only let skilled leaders to keep the fort under control if I'm not around temporary. They work with many ways like recruiting survivors, bartering and cheering up survivors. Their charismatic words is what helps them succeeding on their goals." Roy explains.

Makes sense...I guess.

"Well I'm looking forward for tomorrow. I'll go get some rest...once I get a nice shower. I haven't showered for days." I smiled.

"Spare clothes in the dressers. Be sure you get those clothes washed and dried with the machines in the house. Better that way than wasting time on scavenging ruined clothes." Roy tells me.

"Okay, Roy." I said as I walked to my new home.

So I went to my new home and as I opened it up...it felt like...home again...but that's not what your main concerns are. You're probably asking...does it have power or running water? Glad you asked caused when I checked, it has them and thank god for that too cause I would be very unhappy if it didn't.

"I can get used to this..." I sighed as I put my backpack on the chair near the table.

Better than sleeping under a ruined building...

(Marco's pov)

30 minutes later.

"I'm a little worried about my brother getting involved in all this..." I sighed.

"I know the feeling. It's a harsh world here...no law...no government...shit can go horribly in seconds." Roy sighs.

"Yeah..."

"Teach him to survive tomorrow. Then when he's trained, you can have scavenge with your help. Protect him like the older brother you are..." Roy tells me as he pats my shoulder.

"...Okay." I nod.

"And don't worry...we'll do our best in finding your parents. The scientists are working on a radio to contact survivors in coming here and if we're lucky...they'll come here." Roy tells me.

"Good to know..." I smiled.

Let's hope that radio finishes soon cause I'm so eager to see mom and dad...please be safe...


	3. First day in the job

*Before I start this story, I want you to hear this peculiar song to set the mood for this kind of scenario...play Notes from the field from the talking book (Bill Gould and Jared Blum). Once you hear it...you can immediately immerse yourself in a zombie apocalypse and picture yourself surrounded by ruined buildings...dead humans as you hear the groans of zombies shambling around the streets of the city you once called home...picture that when you play that song...now...back to the story.*

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

The next day...I ate some canned meat for breakfast as I heard knocking on the door...as I opened the door, Marco smiled while I threw the empty can in the trash bin.

"Had a nice sleep?" He asks me.

"Yeah...better than hearing the screams of the dead at night when I was at the mall. Hard to sleep...scratch that...I was scared..."

"I know the feeling. The zeds are highly active at night and are really dangerous...one of the reasons why we prefer doing our activities at dawn where they are slow and less hostile. Anyway...I'm gonna teach you how to survive today."

"Cool. Let's get to it." I smiled.

"Whoa...someone's eager today." Marco chuckled.

"If I had some good books, I would stay in my house for hours to forget about the horrors going on." I said as me and Marco headed to the school.

"Maybe we'll find some books when we scavenge." He says as went to a big room.

Today he got to show me how to fight...that's cool...but what's unsettling is see a zombie with his arm cut off, his torso chained to the wall as it growled rather feral at me...

"Don't mind them...they won't do anything in that state. Now...today I'm gonna teach you have to aim a gun." He says he opens a case of guns that has pistols to assault rifles.

I look at the guns at awe...I've seen guns in pictures from books but to see them in real life makes me want to use them so badly...

"Take your pick." He tells me.

Hmm...which gun should I use? There's the assault rifles but trying to aim that gun is going to be a pain in the ass cause of its recoil. There's shotguns that do some serious damage but that can knock my ass to the ground cause of how much kick it has. So my best bet was the handgun. A beretta 10mm.

"Not a bad choice. All around damage and can make easy head shots once you get the hang of it." Marco says with a smile.

We walked to the target range as Marco gets next to me as I checked the clip on ammo.

"You seem to know how to use your guns." He says with curiousity.

"Not really. I studied diagrams of the parts of a handgun but I never fired one." I said as I put the clip back in its chamber.

"Fair enough..."

He had me straighten my stance and held my hands to keep my aim steady as I look at the zombies with determination...

"Keep your aim steady...take a deep breath and fire. Think you can do it?" He asks me.

"I'll try." I said as I removed the safety off the gun.

As Marco lets go of my hands, I took a deep breath...and...

*BANG!*

Fired a bullet at the zombie only to hit it by the juggler...

"Not bad...one problem. You shot it's neck. Let's not forget that they can ignore pain and can still come after you if you aren't careful. Try again...this time try aiming it's head." Marco instructed me.

"Okay." I nod as I aim at the zombie again.

"Remember to take a deep breath. Helps steady your aim." Marco reminds me.

"Got it."

So...I did it again...and...

*BANG!*

Bullseye...killed the zombie by putting a bullet in its head...

"Nice shot, little brother. One more time on the other zombie this time." He praised me.

So I did...

*BANG!*

Right between the eyes...

"Nice." Marco smiled.

I spent 3 hours perfecting my aim with the beretta as Roy enters the room with the most astonished look on his face when I was practicing my aim.

"How is he doing?" Roy asks Marco.

"Amazing. I told you he is a quick learner." Marco chuckled as I placed the beretta on the table when I fired my last bullet on the last zombie.

"Good. Oh and Marco. You should tell your brother his routine here for the time being."

What routine?

"Oh right. You'll be scavenging for supplies with me and another survivor." Marco tells me.

"All you have to do is get as many supplies and foods you can get and get out before nightfall. It sounds simple but really it isn't. See even if we scavenge in an empty building, terrible things can happen in a heartbeat so it's best to stay on guard." Roy warns me.

"And don't go trigger happy with the guns. We only use them if things get out of hand."

"Marco's right. A single gunfire can attract an entire horde of zeds and that's something you don't want."

"Then I need melee weapons like a knife or a bat. I'm not capable of fighting with my bare hands." I sighed.

Marco walks to a metal door of a weapon storage and as he opens it up, he takes a stainless steel baseball bat and gives it to me. I nod as I did a few practice swings to get the hang of it.

"Yeah I can get used to this." I said with smile.

"Is there any good places to scavenge?" Marco asks Roy.

"Yes. There's a grocery store on the east. Scouts reported that there's plenty of food and is cleared of zeds. Better hurry though. More will come."

"Sounds good."

As we got ready to go, Marco gives me a pistol out of the weapon shelf along with a few ammo clips. We got to the front gate to see a British guy holding a shotgun walking towards us.

"Dante. This is Cyrus. He'll be watching our backs as we scavenge for supplies."

"Nice to meet ya." I greeted Cyrus.

He gave me a few minutes of silent treatment when he finally says...

"Like wise..." He mutters.

"He's not much of a talkative guy. Lost his family when shit hit the fans..." Marco sighed.

In a situation like that...it can be hard to keep a man's sanity intact from the lost of their love ones...and judging from the look on his face...he's been in that situation and probably had situations when he wanted to kill himself but didn't had the guts to do it(which I can't blame them if that has ever happened to them cause if something happened to my mother and father, I would kill myself too...).

"Can't say I blame him..." I sighed.

Roy walks out of the school with my crowbar and gives it to me. Whoops...and almost forgot about that.

"Can't go scavenging without your tools. That's a number one rule for scavengers." Roy chuckled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The gate opens up as me, Marco and Cyrus went to scavenge in the grocery store as the gate closes again...by the time we got there, we felt like hit the jackpot...and it's not the money (no use for those anymore besides probably using it as tinder or something like that.). Cyrus waited outside as the lookout as me and Marco started scavenging supplies...to our relief, we took food, medicine in the shelves (along with a couple of smokes to calm some people down...well if you are a smoker that is.)...but that's not the only jackpot...as I looked around behind the cashier's desk, I found a shotgun under the desk along with a couple shotgun shells.

"Found anything, Marco?" I asked him.

"Besides food and medicine, I got a couple of water bottles. You?"

"Found a shotgun under the desk along with some shells." I smirked.

He sees me holding the shotgun and was impressed to see me with a nice find.

"Nice. 12 gauge shotgun. Not a bad find. Come on...we cleaned this place out of supplies."

"Good cause there's a couple of bloody zeds coming this way." Cyrus warns us.

Taking that warning to get the hell out of here, we got out of the grocery store and rushed back to the fort. Roy opens the gate as me, Cyrus and Marco got back in the fort.

"So what did you found?" Roy asks as the gate closes behind us.

"We hit the jackpot. Plenty of food, couple of water bottles, plenty of medicines and a shotgun." Marco smiled.

"Nice...should help us for a while." Roy smiled.

Roy looks at me as he pats my shoulder while I smiled at him...

"You're doing great, kid. Keep this up and we'll survive this with no problems." He said as I chuckled.

"It's nothing..." I scratched my head a bit,

"I'm going to do some hunting, Roy." Cyrus says as he went to an apartment.

"Hunting?" I asked Roy.

"Yeah...the hunters here do this to help us gain more food and let me tell ya...it's a bit difficult than scavenging but the difficulty is worth the reward." Marco says.

"I see..." I nod with understanding.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm a bit hungry." Marco says as he gives Roy the shotgun so he can put it in the armory.

"Same here." I chuckled as me and Marco went to the cafeteria.

Another interesting day...wonder what else this new life has in store for us...

*Special thanks for Acidplatypus for submitting him in the story.*


	4. Reunited with my love

So some people asked me which rebuild game does this story take place. It takes place in Rebuild 2 (or rebuild mobile if you have a mobile device.). Now...I like the second rebuild game than the third. Now don't take it the wrong way, I like rebuild 3(still have it in my tablet and it's fun.), it's that it doesn't feel like a zombie apocalypse game. The music is just out of place, getting the real cure sucks and would drive you insane, trying to defend an attack is a pain in the ass and it feels a bit too quirky. On the plus side, I do like the marriage system(though I kind of wish there was some sort of day care system to keep the kids safe instead of bringing them along in missions.), the policies system to set some rules for your fort, perk system is quite cool for survivors and a faction interaction system. Rebuild 2 on the other hand...oh boy...it is awesome. The music from the talking book gives a nice feeling of despair in the zombie apocalypse scenario, the scenes look like they came out of a comic book and it's turn based instead of real time. The only thing I don't like is that if you have this game on mobile and set it on winter, you can't grow food(why couldn't I just build a greenhouse is beyond me). and you just ask for your funeral. If you want a good zombie apocalypse feel, I recommend Rebuild 2. Now on with the story.

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

Me and Marco were eating canned spaghetti(no not those god awful ones you get in grocery stores with a picture of a chef on it. I mean the ones that's actually cooked and put it in a can.) with wooden forks(better than nothing I suppose...) as we discussed about how he was handling in the fort before I was here.

"It was rough...trying to get people happy was kind of difficult...getting food here wasn't too hard when he had enough farms...but the worst part...is the zeds. Those bastards will try to bash through our walls."

"For real?" I asked with shock.

"Yup. Even with fortified walls, a huge horde can tear down walls with ease. Thankfully we got watch towers so we can pick them off from a good distance." Marco said as I finished eating my spaghetti.

"Might want to do some upgrades on them. Like a turret that can mow down hordes with ease."

Marco chuckled as he pat me on the back with a smile on his face...

"Some day we'll have that. Got to have patience. By the way...there's someone who wants to meet you."

"Who?" I asked him.

"You'll see..."

He slowly turns around as he shouts...

"Lori! Your husband is here!"

"No way...she's here?" I asked Marco with disbelief.

I got my answer when...I saw...her...she's alive...

"Dante! Oh my god!" Lori rushed towards me with joy as I got off my seat and hugged her.

This ladies and gentlemen...is my wife, Lori Vera. She's the same age as me. She's Caucasian-American, has blue eyes, black short hair, white skin, a sinewy body (the girl works out and she still looks hot with her muscular slim body.), Black tank top, blue jeans, white shorts and gold jeweled earrings (my wallet was crying when I gave that to her as an anniversary gift.). We've been married for 6 years and we've been inseparable ever since.

"Lori...I'm so glad you're alive...are the twins here too?" I asked.

"Yes. They were worried sick about you. Come on. They have to see you."

I thanked Marco as I followed Lori to a apartment. Lori opens the door and I see the twins playing their toys as my father and mother in law saw me with shock and relief in their faces.

"Mom...Dad...I'm home." I smiled.

The twins see me and they were so happy to see me...they got off the ground, rushed towards me and I picked them up in a hugging embrace. I held them close as they cried thinking that I was dead...

"Shh...it's okay...Daddy is here..." I whispered.

"Where were you?" Claudia asks me.

This is Claudia Vera. My 6 year old daughter. She's a smart kid but sometimes can be a liar like Lori(which rarely happens.)

"I was hiding in the mall...I was scared...I'm sorry if I couldn't find you guys...it's that...they were so many zeds that I couldn't handle them on my own...I'm sorry...I'm so...so...sorry that I wasn't there for you." I felt a tear come out of my eye.

"It's okay, dad. We forgive you."

And that's my son, Leon Vera. He can be a bit of a smart mouth but the kid is kind hearted once you get to know him. Plus he says he always wanted to be a soldier like my father in law.

"Thank you, son...I appreciate that." I sniffed a bit as I held them tight.

"Where's Grandpa Emilio and Grandma Emma?" Claudia asked me.

"Uncle Marco is looking for them. I pray they are still alive...somewhere...can I get you two something to eat?"

"No thank you. Mom fed us spaghetti." Claudia tells me.

"Okay. I need you two to go to your room for a while...I need some privacy with the adults." I said as I let them go.

They nod as they walked to their room and closed the door behind them. I look at my parents in law and sighed with sorrow...

"Dad...Mom...I'm glad you are alive." I said as I sat down on a chair near them.

"When Lori and I found your home...we thought you were killed when we saw a herd of zeds there...Christ...we weren't brave enough to go there cause of how many zeds were swarming the place."

That's Rick Monroe. My father in law. Retired veteran who once served at a war. Lost his eye from a stray bullet from the enemy's handgun. He is very protective with his family and won't go down without a fight.

"Yeah...I was lucky to get out in time when I saw the hell that went loose outside my home...I was lucky to find shelter at a mall and barricaded myself in a grocery store filled with food, water and medicines I need to survive a couple of days." I sighed.

"Honey. Staying in the mall is dangerous. It's where the zeds love to linger. I'm just glad someone took you for safety."

And that's my mother in law. Maggie Monroe. She's a doctor who likes treating and curing the sick and wounded. In a situation like this...it's going to be stressful for her to relax...

"I know, ma...it's that...I had no where to go and I was lucky no zeds showed up for five days." I said as I felt Maggie hug me.

"I know, honey, but be careful next time." She tells me.

"I will, ma." I said with a smile.

"And be careful when you are scavenging. There's some crazy people out. Like those people in robes."

I looked at Lori with confusion of what Rick was talking about and she tells me something rather disturbing...

"Some sort of sick cult. We saw them taking off the street to become "The Chosen ones." to embrace the disease and become one of the dead. They think the zombies are their gods or something."

"If you see them, put a bullet in their heads. They are dangerous and cannot be trusted." Rick tells me.

Being told to kill a human being was a terrifying thought...but...if they are threat to my family...then I might have no choice but to do it...if only my sanity can handle that kind of madness...

"Christ..." I muttered.

"Yeah...we warned Rick about them and he is already having his men on high alert. You should too if you go out scavenging." Maggie sighs.

"...Okay...thanks for the heads up, ma." I sighed.

9 hours later

As night was approaching, I was in my house with Lori getting ready to sleep as she smiled at me and I smiled back...

"I'm so glad to be back with you again." I smiled.

"Me too." She said as I hugged her from behind.

"This time...nothing will take us apart...not even the zeds." I kissed her.

"You got that right." She chuckled.

We embraced as we finally rested peacefully on the soft and cozy bed of my home...a new day is approaching...and another day to test our survival...

*Now...I know what you are thinking...will the last judgement gang be involved? No...instead I'm making the Church of the chosen ones become the main antagonist in the story. They haven't had much attention in Rebuild 2 so I thought I give them some attention due to how fucking demented they are about the undead.*


End file.
